


the perfect gift

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku's having trouble figuring out what to give Lev for his birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the perfect gift

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge, day 8: shopping

Yaku knows his family has more money than the rest of his friends’. It’s hard to ignore when his teammates are scraping their pockets for ice cream money and he has a card with his name on it that never gets declined. And yeah, that’s kind of awkward, to be the only one of his friends to not know what it’s like to have to beg for allowance.

So maybe he’s grown accustomed to treating his friends, and maybe that’s carried over to just outright _spoiling_ Lev. It’s never been a problem before–dinner for the whole team after a match, the odd game for Kenma, every single thing that makes Lev’s eyes widen when they’re out together. He’s got the money to spare and he likes making his friends happy. Except–

Except now he’s been wandering the mall for hours, trying to buy Lev a birthday present with no luck. Because he’s already bought Lev everything he knows Lev wants. Because he has a card with no limit and he loves spoiling his boyfriend.

He’s still laden down with bags, having found things for all his friends that he thought they would like–a snapback for Kuroo, a gift card for a new bakery for Kenma, new knee pads for Shibayama, and then some–he’s found something for every single one of his teammates except for Lev.

Finally, he gives in and calls in reinforcements.

“I need help.”

Kuroo snorts. “What’s new?”

“I mean it,” Yaku says, rifling through a clothes’ rack. “I need a gift for Lev.”

“So get him something cat themed. You know he loves cats.”

Yaku stares morosely at a shirt that he’s sure Yamamoto would love before grabbing it and heading for the register.

“I can’t find anything.”

Kuroo is silent on the other side of the phone, but Yaku can hear Bokuto shouting over some tinkling video game background music. He thinks he hears Kenma laugh.

“Okay,” Kuroo says. “Why don’t you get him something you can’t buy?”

Yaku makes a face. “How am I supposed to get him something if I can’t buy it?”

“Make him something.”

In the background Yaku can hear Bokuto yell out, “Yeah, make him something!”

“What am I supposed to make?”

“Bake him a–” Yaku can almost hear the gears in Kuroo’s head screech to a halt at the memory of what Yaku’s cooking is like. “Write him a letter? On some cute stationary–tell him how much he means to you. Lev’s sentimental, he’ll love it.”

“Have you forgotten what my handwriting looks like?”

“Come on Yaku, there has to be something you’re good at, something Lev would love to receive from you.”

Yaku freezes in place, realization dawning on him.

“You’re right,” he says, mind working as a plan starts coming together. “I know exactly what I’m going to get him. Thanks Kuroo.”

“Hey, what are friends for? Do you need anything else? Kenma, Akaashi, and I are all kicking Bokuto’s ass at Mario Kart.”

“Nope, I just need to get some things together. Thanks again.”

“No problem.”

Yaku hangs up, battle plan in place and ready to charge.

“Thanks for coming over,” he says a few hours later when Lev shows up at his house, overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

“Of course I came over! You said it was important!”

Yaku laughs. He hadn’t meant to sound that desperate when he’d texted Lev. “I just wanted to give you your birthday present early,” he admits. “Come on. My room.”

Lev follows, close at his heels

“What is it?”

“You’ll see,” Yaku says as he lets Lev into his room.

Lev glances around excitedly.

“It’s over here,” Yaku says, picking up the shopping bag on his bed and dumping out its contents.

“You got me…condoms and lube?”

“I know your birthday isn’t for another two weeks, but my parents are out of town for the weekend. So I thought we could celebrate early.”

Yaku watches patiently as the confusion on Lev’s face blossoms into understanding.

“This is the best birthday present ever!”


End file.
